


(you are) my favorite thing

by bytheseas



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/pseuds/bytheseas
Summary: Patrick and David go to a baseball game.





	(you are) my favorite thing

 

“I just feel like we’ve been driving for a long time.” David sighs and stretches his legs out in the too-small leg space in front of him.  It’s his version of the ‘are we there yet?’ question usually asked by small children. They’re three hours into a four hour drive to a Blue Jays game, and this isn’t the first time David has commented on length of the drive.  

 

Patrick takes a hand off the steering wheel to gently poke David’s shoulder, and pulls a face that aims for withering but ends up looking entirely too fond.  “That’s funny, because I feel like  _ I’ve _ been driving for a long time. You know you could always take a turn.” 

 

“Oh, I’m good,”  David quickly says, turning to Patrick and smiling sweetly.  “You’re just so good at it.” Patrick has learned that while David knows how to drive, he doesn’t especially like it, preferring to be the one in the passenger seat, along for the ride.  

 

“Well the best part about being the driver is, I get to pick the music,”  At that, Patrick turns the volume up and switches the song, and the sound of “Don’t Go Breakin’ My Heart” fills the air.  He sings along so loudly he’s almost shouting. 

 

David shouts over the noise:  “I don’t know why you insist on singing this way when you can actually sing beautifully.”

 

“It’s just more fun this way,”  Patrick holds an imaginary mic out to David at the chorus.  “Take it away.”

 

“You’re insane,”  David says, but he pretend-takes it, and they switch parts for the rest of the song.  David’s smiling and laughing, and maybe he’s laughing  _ at _ Patrick just as much as he’s laughing with him, but his face is so carefree that Patrick can’t even be offended.  He lives for moments like this, where it’s just the two of them, having fun. 

 

“I feel singing at the top of your lungs is just a fundamental of any road trip,”  Patrick says by way of explanation, once the song switches off. “The Brewer family had many playlists for times such as these, each one more obnoxious than the last.”  

 

“Mmm, sounds super fun,”  David stretched his legs out, again, as if the space would get bigger by sheer force of will.  “We never road tripped, growing up. When we went on family vacations, we sat with our nannies in different rows on a plane.  Sometimes we’d play a round of ‘sleepy mommy’ if mom started panicking,” David trails off at the end, examining his nails, acting for all the world like these facts are as boring as the weather.  

 

Sometimes Patrick forgets how wildly different their lives were up until the time when they crossed paths.  Sometimes it feels like they grew up on different planets. 

 

He’s forever thankful that their worlds collided.  

 

“So this is your first road trip?”  

 

David nods.  “It is, indeed.”

  
  
“Okay, well,”  Patrick pulls his phone up, “We have some work to do.  Are you more of a fan of ‘I Want It That Way’ or ‘Bye Bye Bye’? Your answer to this question is important.”

 

“Backstreet Boys are obviously the best, so 'I Want It That Way'.”

 

“That’s the  _ wrong _ choice.  NSYNC has Justin Timberlake.”   
  


The debate goes on from there, but it ends with both of them singing along to an assortment of boy-band songs from their younger years, so they count it as a win-win.  

 

\---

 

They only just have time to check in at the hotel and throw their bags in the room before the game.  Patrick digs a hoodie out of his backpack before they head to the door. “You’re going to want to take a sweater or something,”  he tells David. “It gets cold out there.”

 

“I think I’ll be okay,” David looks down at his shirt which is team colors but not a jersey.  “I didn’t really bring anything that goes with this and I’d hate to mess up the look for the sake of bodily comfort.”   
  


“If you’re sure,”  Patrick responds, but he pulls an extra hoodie out of his bag and throws it over his shoulder before they head out the door.

  
“I’m  _ not _ going to need that,”  David informs him.

 

Patrick just smiles, and takes David’s hand, pulling him towards the elevator.  “Hurry up, we won’t have time for food if we get there late, and I know how much you love soft pretzels.”

 

David’s grin is playful as he responds: “I might love them more than I love you.” 

 

Patrick shakes his head and pulls him in for a kiss, “Not possible.  I’ve accepted coming in second place to Mariah Carey but pretzels  _ don’t _ get to come before me too.”

  
“You’re right, it’s not possible,” David says when they pull apart. 

 

He’s about to go to a baseball game with his favorite person in the world, which means he gets to experience both of his favorite things  _ at once _ , so he’s not going to push this whole sweatshirt issue.  But he’s not above having a little fun with it later.

  
  


\---

 

The kiss cam lands on them somewhere towards the middle of the game.  David doesn’t even notice at first: he’s busy texting Moira who is having some kind of wig-related crisis, which Patrick has learned is a fairly regular occurrence.  Patrick takes his hand, gesturing to the screen, and David’s eyes go wide. 

“That’s everywhere?”

 

“Kiss!  Kiss! Kiss!”

 

Everyone around them is watching them.

  
“Sure is,”  Patrick glances from David’s face to the screen.  It’s one of those dumb sports things that he usually hates, but now it’s David, he’s on the screen with  _ David _ , and everyone is cheering, and he  _ wants _ to. “We don’t have to,”  he whispers. 

 

“But we want to, and they want us to,  _ so _ ,”  David pulls Patrick towards him and runs a hand along his cheek and then kisses him, and the angle’s a little awkward at first, but they make it work, turning towards each other.  David’s hand is on his neck, pulling him just a little closer, deepening the kiss, until he seems to remember where they are and pulls back, and if Patrick lets out the tiniest whine when they separate, who can blame him?

 

He doesn’t think he will ever be over the fact that kissing David still affects him like  _ that _ . 

 

Some cheers erupt around them when they pull apart, and Patrick looks at David’s flushed face and grins, and he might be a little breathless when he says: “Looks like I can scratch that off the ‘sports fan’ bucket list.”

  
  
“Glad I could help you out,”  David says, and then adds, contemplatively: “this may be my favorite sports thing.”

  
Patrick kisses his cheek before he sits back. “It may be mine too.”

 

\---

 

A little while later, Patrick turns to David and catches him shivering.  It’s been getting steadily colder in the stadium, and Patrick put on his hoodie a while ago.  He pulls the extra one out from under him, holding it out to David.

 

“Are you sure you’re not cold?”

 

“I’m good,”  David says, rubbing his arms with his hands.  He sits there, awkwardly, for a moment or two more, determinedly holding to the fact that he’s fine, until he lets out an irritated sigh and picks the sweatshirt up off the bench, pulling it over his head.  “ _ Don’t _ say anything,”  he says, when he catches Patrick grinning at him.

 

“I was just going to say I think it goes great with your outfit.”

 

“ _ Don’t _ lie.”

 

“You look cute,”  Patrick wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer.  “And warm.”   
  
“I do like that it smells like you,”  David concedes, leaning his head on Patrick’s shoulder.  

 

Patrick chuckles and then falls silent for a few moments, watching the field.  Then, he starts to talk.

  
“For a long time, I’d come to these games, and it was the only place where I felt completely myself -- like everything was totally okay, and right with the world.  For the space of the game, I’d forget about everything that felt wrong and everything that I was trying to be, and trying to forget. It was my favorite feeling -- my favorite thing.  But being here has made me realize something,” David moves back a little so Patrick’s looking at him when he ends his introspections. “I love the Blue Jays, but they’re not my favorite thing anymore.  You are.”

 

It’s strange how big this revelation feels  He’s left that time in his life behind for good, and so much of it is thanks to David.  Breathing comes easy to him, these days, and life is good. He doesn’t talk about those days much, but enough that David knows how most of Patrick’s younger years were confusing and full of repression.

 

David’s eyes might be a little wet when he replies.  “You’re my favorite thing, too.”

 

—- 

When they get back to their room, David’s hands are on him as soon as the door is shut, pulling him close, kissing him hard. 

 

“I think we should finish what we started,” he says.  

 

“Yeah?” Patrick presses kisses along his neck. 

 

“Yeah,” David pulls Patrick’s face back to him, kissing enthusiastically. Then, he pulls back, and smirks, and Patrick both hates and loves that expression because it always seems to mean that David is about to get him back in some way. “If only I didn’t have this cumbersome sweatshirt in the way.”

 

“I think that problem is fixable,” Patrick pulls the hoodie over David’s head, letting it fall to the floor, and takes the hand offered to him and lets David lead him to the bed. 

 

In his list of days, he thinks that this one will go down as one of his favorites.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really sappy I KNOW but I couldn't help myself, okay. Let me know what you think <3 I'm on tumblr @davidrosed


End file.
